


Ennui

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [211]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: No crime is a good thing or so you would think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/29/1999 for the word [ennui](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/29/ennui).
> 
> ennui  
> a feeling of utter weariness and discontent resulting from satiety or lack of interest; boredom:The endless lecture produced an unbearable ennui.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Ennui

The ennui permeated the bullpen especially the MCRT though everyone was feeling the affects of the decrease in crime. No one had as yet figured out why murders were happening less or even if they were not actually happening less and just being better hidden. The end result being the equivalent of children at summer camp with cabin fever.

Tony was consistently throwing balls of papers at Ziva and McGee who would retaliate in their own way continuing the prank war. None of them dared prank Gibbs, of course. He was already growling like he’d been denied caffeine. 

Normally Gibbs would step in and stop it and make them focus on the case, but there were no cases. He’d scheduled extra practices in the gym and on the range to keep them in fighting form, but this was beyond abnormal. They’d been without a case for so long that there wasn’t even any paperwork for them to do. 

They’d all gone over the cold cases at least twice if not more and no new leads had been triggered. Every single one of them was going stir crazy. It wasn’t just the MCRT either. All of the teams were going stir crazy. Even Vance wasn’t immune. Unfortunately, there was only so much paperwork that could be made up to keep someone busy and only so many times one could go over cold cases before they lost their meaning.

Vance was considering setting up simulations for the whole office to keep them occupied and out of his hair. Maybe something outside of the office, a laser tag excursion for the whole office perhaps.Vance practically cried in relief when SecNav called to inform him that there was a special mission for the MCRT. 

While it wouldn’t fix everything, the MCRT were by far the worst offenders and getting them out of his hair for even a short while would help.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
